Not A Boyfriend
by Loise
Summary: Through the good advice of their friends, Heero and Duo are forced the confront the notaboyfriend thing. 1x2, 3x4, 5xR


Not-A-Boyfriend

* * *

"Did you see her shoes?"

"Hmm?"

"Utterly divine weren't they?"

"I was more interested in her legs."

"Duo! You're utterly outrageous, you know?" Relena smiles, and leans back into her seat. "It's a pity that your not-a-boyfriend isn't listening."

"And why is that, Relena? The very innocent, pink Miss Relena?" Duo replied, sipping the champagne merely because it was alcohol.

She rolls her eyes, "We all have our stages, and mine was flamboyantly pink. It's a nice colour anyway, and I'll fight you for that!" She bars her teeth and giggles when Duo just raises his eyebrows and flexes his arm. "Mmm, pity there aren't more men like you."

"Perhaps if you told me about my not-a-boyfriend I could let you touch it." Duo offers, rubbing a hand over his black dress jacket.

"Oh, selling it out now? I know you'll get plenty of offers." Relena smiles, sadder this time, "I just imagine it could entice him to, you know, get jealous and make it all, _serious_."

"Time is of the essence. With Heero, you can't always be so certain." He takes another sip, then places the flute on the table. "You seem more up tight about than me, Relena."

Relena licks her lips and shakes her head. "I'm not!" She looks away and her shoulders crumple. "I do care, but it's not happening to me and I know you want _more_. I can see that and want that for you. Heero's a fool."

"A lovable one, I would call it."

"He can be hardly lovable sometimes," Relena laughs, shaking her head, "He can be so incredibly stubborn it just makes me want to wring his neck!"

"Oh, but then I'd have to seriously harm you. And that would so mess up my manicure."

"You manicure?"

"No... Hilde tried it once. On me that is. It was successful, but," he shrugs, "I kept on biting them. And she kept on scolding me. I told her that there were far worse habits I could have." He grins, "I mentioned her waffle passion and she piped down real quick."

She glances down towards his hand and frowns, "It doesn't look like you bite your nails, Duo."

"Oh, I don't any more, it was just a habit, nothing I couldn't break out of."

"I suppose. I wish everything was that simple. That you could just simply stop caring, stop thinking when you wanted."

He frowns, "I don't see you thinking such thoughts."

"Sometimes... I think we all do sometimes." Beaming at him, she stands and holds forth a hand, "Care to dance, Duo?"

"Another way to make my not-a-boyfriend jealous?"

"No... Not entirely. I want to dance with you, Duo, not Heero. And if he watches, well, that's rather creepy and I won't go any further into that thought."

"Sure thing then, babe."

* * *

"You could go over, you know."

"I'm sure Relena wouldn't mind."

"In fact I think she would _encourage_ it. Maybe if you just - "

"Then you wouldn't be stuck in this whole muddled up not-a-boyfriend situation that wound up in."

"That really was incredibly stupid of you, Heero, how you managed to fuck it so badly, and without much intention. I would take notes but - "

"But I would kill him myself." Trowa, calmly remarked, giving Quatre an affectionate smile.

"Yeah. Anyway, Trowa and I have both agreed, that it is our duty to get you prepared to face him. Tonight. And not any other night, you will make Duo your boyfriend." Quatre nodded his head in determination.

"Then hopefully Quatre will turn his attention back to me." Trowa then added, raising his eyebrows.

"Down boy, you get more than enough," Quatre murmured quietly, but his eyes roved over Trowa's form slowly. "So... um, yeah, do it quickly so Trowa and I can get back to out hotel."

"And Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Talking is probably going to be required so I would start now."

Heero gave Trowa a flat glare, "I do know how. The the two of you were simply babbling - "

"Babbling! Important knowledge we imparted on you."

"Young love, these days," Trowa said quite knowingly to the huffing Quatre, "It fizzles out the brain."

Quatre smiled and Heero rolled his eyes at the two of them. His eyes then alighted on the still dancing Duo and Relena.

"I'd better leave."

"You're going in the wrong direction!" Quatre yelled after him, the surrounding guests giving them unfriendly stares.

"I know!"

"We'd better go after him," Quatre confided in Trowa.

Trowa sighed, "We're never going to get back to that hotel are we?"

"Patience, Trowa and you shall be rewarded."

It was then that Trowa visually uplifted. Later... in other ways.

* * *

"Why are you running?"

"I'm not!"

"It certainly seems that way. The general idea of legs pumping up and down quickly. I believe that it what they call running."

"I just needed to get away from Quatre and Trowa. They were trying to get me to go over to Duo where he was dancing with Relena and - "

"Make him your boyfriend?"

"Has everyone heard about his not-a-boyfriend status, Wufei?"

He shrugged, and replied to Heero, "Everyone that matters, Heero, knows about the not-a-boyfriend."

Heero seemed morally aghast for a moment.

"But that does matter, Heero," said Wufei frowning, "You say he was dancing with Relena?"

"Yes, I saw them."

Smiling, Wufei gave Heero a triumphant look, "I think I can help you."

* * *

"Where the hell did he go! We were just behind him and he vanished! I know Heero pretty quick but I didn't know that invisible powers were on his CV."

"Wait a minute, Quatre."

"What?" Quatre turned to face Trowa.

"Over there." Trowa pointed into the dancing crowd, in the middle of the ballroom.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Finally!"

"Now that is settled, want to go back to the hotel...?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

* * *

"Um..."

Wufei's eyes flew up to the ceiling as he listened to the stammering Heero. "Relena?"

"Yes?" Her eyes flew to him, they appeared slightly startled.

"Would you care to dance?" He held out a hand between the two of them.

Her eyes flickered between Heero and Duo. A smile rose across her face, lighting up her eyes. "Wufei, I would _love_ to dance with you."

Giggling slightly, she place a hand in Wufei's and practically dragged him away from Heero and Duo. "You're a life saver!"

He snorted. "I doubt it."

Smiling widely, she shook her head. "No, that was wonderful," her voice softer.

Staring at her, Wufei shrugged, rather awkwardly and stood there still. "Do you still want to dance, Relena?"

A hand went to her mouth, a big smile beginning behind it, "Like I said before, Wufei, I'd love to." She leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and into one of his hands.

As her head turned to face away from him, Wufei smiled briefly, before bringing her close. His hand wrapping her more securely around him.

* * *

Heero stared down.

Duo tried to look at everything not Heero related.

"About - "

"So - "

"You, go first, Duo."

"I'd like to hear what you say first."

Opening his mouth and closing it, Heero nods. "You see, I -"

"If you don't," Duo stops and shakes his head, "Then I will end this all right now. I'm sick of this." He looks up. "I don't want this to end, but I can't take all this not-a-boyfriend shit any more."

"I don't either, Duo."

"Then? Then what are you going to do about it?"

Heero steps forward, hands going to Duo's face. His brings the surprised face close to his and whispers, "I'll do anything you want. I'm sorry."

Duo's mouth drops open.

"I didn't mean it to go on like this. It - I, I'm just a big coward."

"No!" Duo snaps, one hand going to hit Heero on the head, "You're not!" The other hand wraps around Heero's waist, jerking the body towards him. "You're my boyfriend and I'm yours, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" With that, Duo leans in and kisses Heero.


End file.
